End of the world
by Where are the Avocadoes
Summary: If you have five more minutes before the world ends, what would you do?


**Author's jabberwockies!**

Hii! Uhm, WATA here. I'm kinda new in fanfiction and I love Ranma 1/2. Anyways, I'm kinda bad at writing. I hope you could stomach everything you read because this is really horrible. This is one shot or maybe I could add more chapters if you liked it. I'm planning to make it a horror novel. And if you love Ukyo so much, this is not the fiction for you. Believe me, I love Ukyo too, but everything that happens here are too horrible for her. Don't hate me for doing so, please. This is for the sake of the story.

I hope you enjoy!

oOo

He was her world.

She breathed the air again.

It's a beautiful day, indeed.

She could only wish that something primal like this would have turned out as a part of her success, some object that would gloriously put an end to this madcap game of chasing for the one she loved. The day was too beautiful to have her hopes killed.

But there the bells ring again, saying everything comes to an end. Saying you can't depend on anything, or anyone, nor change the fate that has been written from the very start.

It was always the other. It was always her from the very beginning.

She should have known better from the very start, but then she refused to admit it; admitting her defeat without fighting. And so she struggled; punishing herself watching her man fled away with another woman, punishing herself watching her man turn his back to her, punishing her heart until it went numb and vulnerable.

And now she's just tired and wounded. She could sense that the world will end soon. As she stood, unsure of what she might do, she focused on the man waiting anxiously in the very front row of the seats.

She still has five more minutes to make a change, to do the things she thought she might need to.

The crowd rose expectantly, including her as she lingers unidentified among the guests, watching with bitter green eyes.

Where would she choose to be?

Would she be able to decide to continue living? Or she'll run away from everything? Her eyes diverted to the exit.

Would she...

could she...

-promise to make him happier?

She's four minutes away from her end.

What would she choose to do?

Would she stop what was happening and say something to him that might still change his mind? Or stand here and spend it all watching in here? Would it all be worth it? She was breathing hard, struggling to maintain her composure, reaching out in front of her, willing to make everything stop.

"I do."

Her hands fall down to her sides, and then she looked back upon and saw an image of herself smiling back to her; a smile that would not even reach her eyes, a smile of self pity and shame.

And in between the three minutes she started crying all through it, but she spend it here watching with blurred vision and clouded mind. Could she make through it? When she could sense the end is finally nearing and coming for its final destruction for her sanctuary underneath her soul?

"-'Til death do us part."

And by the last minute she agreed to herself to take her final straw.

'Til death do we part, it is.

With wild eyes she searched for her blade, looked behind and down to her wrists, breathed the air one last time and cut through her veins.

And then she thought...

-She's finally free.

And she succeeded.

His wedding ended without any flaw. The crowd stood up joyfully from their seats, shouting their greetings and will for the newlyweds. But then, all their cheers had turn into a sheer scream of terror.

"Ukyo!"

She have to abandon her faith for her man, every bit of her hope has been thrown away into her flaming fire of anger, and she has to do nothing but focus on her goal.

Burrying them in a gutter of lies.

Truth had always meant to give you freedom. The truth shone in front of her eyes as she watched Akane kissed Ranma earlier in front of the people, declaring her claim and victory among the rest of his fiancées. But she refused to swallow it 'til the last minute of her life.

She, Ukyo Kuonji, agreed to haunt their conscience. Forever.

She watched everything takes place. The atmosphere began to shimmer and shrink as clouds take away her vision. She was hyperventilating. Blood gushed out from her wrists. She cuddled herself on the ground and watched the madness unfold; an armageddon.

"Ucchan!" His voice was faint and recessive, like a signal dropping in and out.

Ranma ran towards her direction, gathering her from the ground. She could feel a hundred pairs of eyes on the two of them and she smiled. On her last few drags of air, she managed to choked out.

"It's all your fault."


End file.
